Robin's mind
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: I felt they didn't go into enough detail when Raven entered Robin's mind in haunted so I wrote this. A second chapter has now been written due to people asking for it. Includes Batman. Not Romance unless you make it one in your mind
1. Chapter 1

**This is from the episode haunted. Raven sees flashes of Robin's mind but I think that we need to see what she saw at a slower pace.**

**Enjoy**

Raven entered Robins mind. It was a twisted mess, one of the most complicated minds that she had ever seen.

The first thing Raven saw was everything Robin knew about Slade. There were so many emotions circling his thoughts about this one man.

Confusion and hate were the main emotions.

"We are very alike Robin." Came the horrid voice of Slade somewhere in Robin's mind.

"We are nothing alike!" Came a cried response.

The next thing Raven saw was Robin dressed up as Slade's apprentice. She could see the nanotechnology flowing through her veins on the screen. It made her shiver at the thought.

"Maybe one day you may come to think of me as a father." Slade said as he circled Robin.

Fury radiated of the teenager.

"I already have a father!" Robin responded bitterly. That shocked Raven. She had never known very much about the Boy Wonder let alone his family and connections.

Raven recognised the next image. It was the fight that the team had had against Robin on Wayne Enterprise. There was a flurry of guilt around this scene. At first Raven suspected it was because Robin was attacking his friends and then she heard his thoughts.

"Please forgive me Bruce." Robin thought as he threw Beastboy into the letter A.

Wait! By Bruce did he mean Bruce Wayne? She would just have to find out.

Raven allowed herself to be pulled along by the flow of thoughts as they led her down Robin's history.

Raven blinked and then found herself on a dark and gloomy rooftop.

"No!" came a shout from the dark, "I will no longer be treated as a child."

Robin stormed out of the cover of the shadows.

"I'm not treating you like a child." came a monotone voice in the shadows, "I'm treating you how you should be treated if you make such simple mistakes."

"No you're not!" Robin cried turning around, "I never hear 'well done Robin' or 'good job' or anything when I do things right. I only get criticised when I do even the smallest thing wrong!"

A tall man surrounded by a black cape stepped into the light. Batman.

"The smallest thing could get you killed." Batman said raising his voice.

"What do you care? You're not even family!" Robin screamed and then ran off.

Raven felt a huge pang of guilt as soon as those words came out. The guilt was being emitted from Robin but Raven knew that if she could feel the Dark Knight's emotions it would have been pain and sadness.

Next Raven saw a large school. It was all clean and everything looked new although it was probably just well kept.

A small boy walked into view. It was Robin but he had no mask on or anything. He stopped and waved back to a posh car in front of the school. The window of the passenger seat at the back rolled down and a smiling Bruce Wayne waved back.

Raven put the pieces together. This was a memory from Robin when he was about ten or eleven. He was in the care of Bruce Wayne making him Richard Grayson!

The car drove of and the boy trudged forward. He kept to himself and looked at his shoes. They seemed much more interesting to Richard then the boys that started surrounding him. Richard walked straight into one of them and fell back.

"Look what we've got here boys." the taller boy said.

"Little nerd boy!" cried another.

"Did your daddy have to beg to get you moved up a few years?" a short stubby boy asked with a smirk.

"Of course not!" said another, "he practically owns the school. He just needed to say the word and little Dickie boy got moved up."

"Are you sure I didn't just get moved up because I'm much smarter than you? With your knowledge I'm surprised you haven't moved down." Dick said in response.

The older boys were outraged. The one Dick had bumped into was the leader Raven guessed. He pulled his arm back and swung a punch which Dick dodged. Dick slid under the other boy's arm and ran away from the group.

He started running away from the school, the older boys in close pursuit. Dick ran into an alleyway just to be cornered by the older boys.

"Wrong move Grayson!" the leader shouted. The six boys started advancing on him. One of the bigger boys laid a punch on Dick and then another.

Raven ran up to try and help Dick but her arm just went straight through everyone. Just then there was the screech of a car. Next Bruce Wayne came running down the alleyway shouting at the bullies. The bullies tried to run past Bruce and out of the alleyway but were stopped by an old gentleman who tripped them all up without breaking sweat.

"Dick, are you ok?" Bruce said with great concern.

"I'm fine." the boy mumbled.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I don't want them to figure out who I am." Dick said. A small tear trickled down his cheek. Raven felt a rush of embarrassment and weakness throughout the scene. It was obvious that Bruce was trying, and failing, to hide a soft smile.

"Come on. Let's go home and Alfred can make you some cookies and hot chocolate." Bruce said standing up and offering a hand to the child. Dick smiled and took the hand.

"What about school?" he asked innocently.

"Don't worry about it." Bruce said with a sly grin.

Together they walked over to the car, both climbed over the unconscious bodies of the bullies and Alfred sat in the car waiting patiently.

"The police have been informed that a group of youths are unconscious outside the alleyway." Alfred said as his wards climbed into the car.

"And what did you tell them was the cause of them being unconscious?" Bruce asked with a cheeky grin.

"Batman." the butler said innocently.

"What happens when the boys say that it was you who did it?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Why sir, how could you believe that an old, weak man such as myself, would be capable of such actions? And to children! How absurd!" Alfred mocked.

As Alfred drove off Dick curled next to Bruce and muttered, "I love you dad" and fell asleep.

The emotion had changed dramatically in that scene.

Raven was suddenly transported into a cave. The bat cave she guessed.

Standing in a candle light was Dick around the age of eight with his hand in the air and opposite him was Bruce in the batsuit with his cowl down. He was holding out a folded Robin costume.

"... and to protect people at all cost." Dick said excitedly as he finished the oath.

"Ok you can now get changed and come out for your first patrol" Bruce said with a grin.

There were cries of joy echoing through the cave as Dick snatched the Robin costume and ran off.

"That boy has too much energy" muttered Bruce when he thought the boy was out of earshot.

Seconds later Raven was blinded by bright lights as she stood in a circus tent. When she looked up she could see a family of three waving at the crowd below. There were loud cheers as everyone clapped to the family. Raven could see little Dick in the middle of his parent. The mood here was vibrant. There was so much excitement and happiness. Raven watched as the man jumped at grabbed onto a poll and swung along. Moments later the man was joined by his wife. They swung about and did amazing tricks, they flipped and twirled. They were practically flying. Dick looked like he was ready to jump when his mother started heading back towards him. There was a loud SNAP and a cry and the couple started falling to the ground.

The scene was silent. The atmosphere changed in a split second to complete and utter horror it made her shiver. Raven looked at the stands around her. She could see the commotion of those around her. She saw people weeping. She saw as the couple hit the ground. The smack on the ground was the only noise to be heard. Then weeping coming from Dick Grayson. Even with all the commotion below there was no other noise.

"Let me see Slade through your eyes" she said to Robin in his mind. Just then Slade came from out of nowhere and hit Robin. The punch hurt but Raven's mind was still filled with the silence and the sob of the circus tent.

She and Robin now had a connection. She knew everything about the boy wonder. She understood him!


	2. Chapter 2

Robin was sitting in his room thinking of the day's previous events. He shouldn't have let himself be so easily challenged by Slade, he berated himself. As he sat there, deep in his own thoughts there was a knock at the door.

Robin composed himself and schooled his features before standing up and making his way to the door. The door slid open to reveal Raven standing alone in the quiet, dark corridor.

"We need to talk." Raven stated, cutting to the chase. Robin moved out of the doorway and indicated for Raven to enter. The door shot behind her. They both stood awkwardly in his room. Neither was really sure what to say.

Finally, after a minute of uncomfortable silence, Raven spoke.

"I saw all you thoughts, your history." Raven stated.

"I know." Was Robin's only response.

"I saw about how you and Batman split up, I saw you getting bullied and I saw you saying an oath." Raven clarified to no one's advantage.

"I know." Robin said again.

"Why haven't you talked to Batman since?" She asked. There was silence and Raven felt a quell of emotions coming from Robin. She could feel how he tried to enlarge his anger and hatred and was failing.

"I know you're going to try and lie to me." Raven stated bluntly. Robin opened his mouth to protest but Raven held up a hand to silence him. "You don't hate him, you are barely angry at him. You're scared that he will reject you. I get that. I can't say this has happened to me, my dad's a demon but your dad –" she stopped Robin protesting again "- obviously cares for you. I couldn't feel his emotions like I could feel yours but while your mind was clouded with emotions and judgement I saw each scene from an outside perspective. I saw the hurt he tried to hide. I saw the pain you both felt. And I can _see_ the egos that are stopping you from talking to each other."

Robin finally closed his mouth. He didn't know what to say. He knew Raven spoke the truth and there was absolutely no point trying to argue.

"I – " Robin's voice had cracked slightly so he coughed quickly to regain composure, "I don't know what to say to him."

Raven suddenly looked guilty. The emotion was only there for a brief second before she effectively hid it but Robin saw.

"Raven." Robin said nervously, "What have you done?"

Now it was Raven's turn to be uncertain and to want to protest. Instead, she composed herself and looked Robin in the eye.

"I knew you wouldn't contact him yourself, at least, not for awhile... I decided to intervene." Raven said. To anyone else she looked confident but Robin could see the slight shiver of her cloak as her hands fidgeted nervously underneath.

Robin stood there in horror for few seconds before finally coming back to reality.

"When does he get here?" Robin asked quietly.

Just then there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Robin?" Beastboy's voice sounded nervous on the other side of the door. "Um... you might want to come to the living room."

Robin stared wide eyed at Raven for a second. Raven raised her arms in defence.

"I did _not _expect him to get here _that _fast." Raven said.

Robin gave a shaky nod and walked to the door. It slid open to show Beastboy with his arm raised ready to knock again while looking in the direction of the living room.

"Tell our guest I'll be there in a moment." Robin said. Beastboy hadn't noticed the door open, he was not paying any attention. He jumped so high he turn into a cat that stuck to the ceiling because of his claws. His fur, tail and body were erect as he clung upside down and he hissed. After a moment to get of the initial shock, and because part of the ceiling gave way, Beastboy fell to the floor and transformed back into his normal self.

"Su – sure." Beastboy said as he dusted himself off. Robin went back in his room and looked at Raven. The look said it all.

"I'll wait for you in the living room." She said. Robin gave a thankful nod, shut his eyes and waited until he heard the door slide shut behind her.

Robin breathed in and out deeply a few times and collected his thoughts. Once he was confident that his legs wouldn't collapse on him while making his way to the living room he left his bedroom and headed to meet his past.

Robin stepped into the living room and noticed the eerie silence. He hid a smirk. _Just how Bruce likes it_, he thought to himself. Robin then inspected the room around him and saw his team mates sitting uncomfortably on the sofa. Well, his teammates minus Raven. She seemed to enjoy the quiet and took this time to meditate. Beastboy and Cyborg, however, were squirming in their seats. Even Starfire was quiet and looked uncomfortable. Those three were all looking towards the kitchen area. There, surprisingly in a lit part of the room, stood the Caped Crusader.

Robin looked back and forth between his previous mentor and his team.

"I was called." Batman said in a harsh voice. Well, to his team it sounded harsh, Robin knew that was just how Bruce spoke when he donned the mask. He loved making situations awkward and uncomfortable. Finally, Raven opened her eyes.

"I called you." She stated. To everyone around she looked confident and in control, that was because she was. Her quivering teammates were scared of the intimidating figure in the room. Her fearless leader was all but shaking in his boots and the Dark Knight was no better off. Batman glared at her but Raven ignored it. The glare sent Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire fleeing from the room.

"You two need to talk." She continued. "I've been in his head," she pointed to Robin, "and I can feel both of your emotions. Skirting around this issue is not going to resolve itself. Neither of you is angry at the other for the reasons you presume. Both of you forgave each other. Both of you are hurt!"

The emotions in the room suddenly changed. Now both males were confused. How could the other not be angry at him? Raven had to fight the urge to role her eyes.

"I'm going to leave the room and let you two discuss what's happened. If I hear raised voices or negative emotions I will come back in and summon the might of asarath so beware" Raven concluded before leaving the two other occupants behind.

"Um..." Robin said after a very long awkward silence. "Hi."

In his head Robin was hitting himself for being an idiot. _Hi?_ He thought to himself, _Is that all I can say?_

On the other hand, Batman was trying hard not to smirk. Robin was just as awkward in tense situations, just better at hiding it from those who didn't know him.

"I guess we should start talking." Batman said in his monotone voice.

"Yeah, Raven gets scary when she's mad." Robin muttered and then quickly looked back to the doorway in case she was hiding there.

Robin then turned back to Batman and gave a slight scowl.

"And take of the damn cowl Bruce. And drop the voice." Robin said in an annoyed voice.

This time Batman did smirk slightly. Only one person ever told him what to do and that was an old butler. Now he was being ordered around by a teen. If the boy scout in blue heard about this he would never hear the end of it.

Batman did as commanded and transformed into billionaire Bruce Wayne in just a slight movement. Robin took off his mask and became Richard Grayson once more, with bright blue eyes that stared right at his adoptive father.

"So what does Raven mean that you're not angry?" Richard questioned quietly.

Bruce took a deep breath. Thought about his response and then looked the boy in the eyes.

"When you left, I wanted to be angry at you. Even when you were shouting at me I wanted to be angry but I couldn't." Bruce answered honestly. He collapsed on one of the kitchen stools. "I finally started believing that you had abandoned me to spite me and started to get angry and, hate is a very strong word but I can't think of any other. Anyway, Alfred realised what I was doing and – um – lets just say that Batman got a black eye from an old British gentleman."

Both Richard and Bruce grinned.

"What about you?" Bruce questioned.

"I was angry at you." Richard blurted out. Bruce's face fell slightly. "I was angry at you but I was also upset. I thought you hated me or were trying to get rid of me or something. I was hurt and it seemed like you didn't even care! After I left I wanted to go back! Heck, after the words left my lips I wanted to take them back."

Richard collapsed into the nearest chair to him and fumbled with the mask in his hands.

"I sometimes would sit there with my communicator ready to press dial but I wouldn't. I couldn't." Richard said quietly.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence for the good part of ten minutes before either spoke. Finally, Bruce broke the silence.

"I know that this one talk doesn't make anything right." Bruce said nervously, "But I want you to know you are always welcome to come home -" he held up a hand to stop any protesting "- even if you just stay for a day. There are people back at Gotham that really miss you. And I know Alfred want to see you."

"I can work with that." Richard grinned.

"You are also to phone once a week!" Bruce ordered, he was becoming more confident and starting to smile. "And if you have a tricky case you are to contact me."

At the last line both of their smiles dropped. Richard instantly knew that Bruce was thinking about him breaking into Wayne Enterprise.

"Bru-" Richard started. Bruce held up a hand in protest.

"I don't want to know, not yet. I want to know when you're comfortable telling me and not a rushed apology because of guilt." Bruce reasoned. Richard gave him a small smile. Just then a beeping noise came from Bruce's belt. Bruce read the message and his face went stoic.

"I have to go now but we will talk later." Bruce said looking up. Both of them were sad it ended this way and so quickly but they were glad they had talked. Richard gave a nod in response that said all that needed to be said. They gave each other brief smiles and put on their masks. They were Batman and Robin again.

Batman left quickly and Robin walked contently back to his room. He passed Raven's door and heard a slight sound of movement. He stopped for a brief second.

"Thanks Raven." He said quietly. He knew she had heard. He then started heading to his room. He knew Raven was watching him walk with a small smile on her lips. Everything was going to be alright now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I promised a sequel ages ago but what do people think. Is this good enough or the biggest fail you've ever seen?<strong>


End file.
